


Through Door on Door

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Hermione and her mum know exactly where to start.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange





	Through Door on Door

**Author's Note:**

> For fan #3467! This postcard was posted on the MFPE Tumblr [here](https://multifandompostcardexchange.tumblr.com/post/637344232893480960/the-multi-fandom-postcard-exchange-postcard-b-34) (with a scan of the postcard!)

“You’re sure this is the place?” Mum asked nervously, as they followed the barkeeper into a courtyard.

“It’s exactly how Deputy Headmistress McGonagall described it,” Hermione said. “Watch!”

The barkeeper waved his hand, and a doorway opened amid the bricks. Mum clutched Hermione’s hand tight. “I’m glad you’ve found a good school to attend, but I wish everything wasn’t so strange,” she said.

“It’s not _entirely_ strange,” Hermione said, stepping through into Diagon Alley. “See, wizards have bookstores just like we do.”

At last, Mum smiled. “Then let’s start there. There’s no better place to learn about your new world.”


End file.
